


To Write Love

by minervatoska



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Rape, Soulmate!!AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin, otabek and yuri are a big MOOD, selfharm, victor is yuuri's idol, why did i make this so depressing, yuuri is bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervatoska/pseuds/minervatoska
Summary: Battling through therapy, Yuuri Katsuki faces his idol at the Grand Prix Final.Whenever your soulmate draws on their skin, it appears on your skin AUTW SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, EATING DISORDERS, ANDSELF-HARM.





	To Write Love

Yuuri used to adore nighttime until it became his enemy.

It was Yuuri's 8th birthday, and nothing devastated him more than his mother dying. He didn't remember much from that day except the wailing sirens and tears falling down his chubby cheeks. It had all happened way too fast.

The fact that his father became an alcoholic after that didn't help at all. Hiroko Katsukis' death was hard for his family— hell, he knew it was, but Yuuri hadn't expected for it to have suck a negative impact on his father. As time went on, his father began to grow more and more aggressive

When his mother was alive, the sun setting was Yuuris' favorite time of the day. He would admire the beautiful scenery the night-sky painted or learn life-lessons told from the stories Mari and his mother shared.

Now, night was something he dreaded. He would fall asleep to the roar of his father downstairs. There was countless nights spent of Yuuri in Mari's arms, as she lowly mumbled lullabies. He would even stay extra hours practicing at Minako-senseis' ballet studio some nights to avoid him. His life had fallen down-hill in just a matter of weeks, and nothing seemed to pull him back up.

Honestly, Yuuri had thought that the rest of his life would constantly repeat itself-- sleep, practice, eat, and than hide from his father-- but it changed when Minako had suggested for Yuuri to attempt figure skating.

"You're an amazing dancer, Yuuri, I'd love to see you on the ice with Nikiforov!" his ballet teacher, Minako, would always say every lesson. Yuuri didn't know who Nikiforov was but Minako-sensei always spoke so highly of them. 

One day, Minako pulled aside another student in his class; Yuuko. "Yuuri! This is Yuuko-chan, she does skating and volunteered to train you!" Minako-sensei grinned, the corner of her eyes wrinkling. Yuuko also let out a toothy smile, pulling out her hand for Yuuri to shake.

Yuuri accepted her hand, and shyly blushed already feeling a small crush form.

As the months passed, Yuuri became fluent on the ice. It took him a while to land a single jump, but as time went on he improved more and more. Yuuko expecially helped a lot as she cheered the young boy on and was a wonderful teacher. Skating had become a way for Yuuri to forget everything that happened at home, it was beginning to be a big part of his life.

But as he was tying the laces on his skates, Yuuri noticed Yuuko gushing over the TV. Slowly peering behind her, Yuuko waved him over and pointed excitedly to the glowing screen.

"Yuuri, look! It's Victor Nikiforov! He's won the Junior Grand Prix Final twice and he's sure to take gold home today too!" ruby eyes sparkling with excitement, Yuuko grabbed the remote and pushed the volume louder.

Yuuri looked up and saw the beautiful Russian man appear on the screen, his long silver hair was neatly tied up into a ponytail as he winked and flashed a charming smile making Yuuko immediately gush blood out of her nose. A light blush dusted Yuuris' porcelain cheeks and his mouth parted open in astonishment.

The audience cheered and applauded at the sight of Victor, aggressively chanting his name.

Victor pulled off the white and red runner jacket, revealing his costume; all black with silver shards complimenting it on the left shoulder and waist. Cleanly skating to the center of the ice, the soft chords of the piano echoed through the stadium as he began his performance. The audience grew quiet, instantly seduced by him gliding across the ice with ease and grace. Every step and turn Victor took surprised the crowd and every person was hypnotized by the flawless performance.

Pushing his right foot back, Victor pulled off his signature move; the quadruple flip. The audience erupted in applause, as he ended it with a large smile.

"Isn't he amazing?!" Yuuko, who was jumping up and down in her seat making her chestnut hair bounce, said. Yuuri made a small smile and nodded. From that day forward, Yuuri promised himself to one day surpass and skate on the same ice as his Victor Nikiforov.

By the age of 11, Mari had suprised Yuuri with a dog. It was almost an exact replica of Victors' dog, Makkachin.

Petting the chocolate curls on the poodles' fur, Yuuri decided to name his dog after Victor, Vicchan.

He had also received some posters from Yuuko of Victor. At first, he was embarrassed but still decided to still hang it on his wall.

Yuuri spent the day playing with Vicchan. To see Vicchan wagging his tail and barking made Yuuri very happy. But when Mari heard Yuuri cry in pain, she rushed outside immediately.

Tears welled at his eyes, and he sat on the grass clutching his hand. Mari eventually calmed Yuuri down and he showed her the bite mark that Vicchan had gave him.

Vicchan cuddled up next to the sobbing Yuuri and licked his face making him chuckle lightly.

Mari pulled Yuuri's chubby wrist to the bathroom and thoroughly cleaned the wound while later pressing a band-aid to it.

Yuuri hugged her in a form of thanks and ran back outside. Though, when Yuuri turned back around, Mari knew something was wrong.

Lifting up an eyebrow, "Did you write this?" Yuuri asked, showing his wrist again to his older sister.

Almost looking like a tattoo, characters of some language was imprinted onto Yuuris' wrist. It was definitely not Japanese, maybe Russian. Mari smiled recognizing the sign that it  
meant— its was his soulmate!

"Yuuri! This is your soulmate talking to you!" Mari cheered at a dumbfounded Yuuri.

"What's a soulmate?"

"It's a person that's perfect for you, like your other half; someone who will love and understand you."

"Does everyone have one?"

"Around 1% of the population doesn't, otherwise it's pretty common."

"How did they write on my arm?"

Chuckling, Mari explained, "Whatever appears on your soulmates skin will appear on yours. This includes bruises and cuts. So when you got bit by Vicchan, it appeared on your soulmates wrist too."

Yuuri nodded in understanding, pulling up his arm again and admiring the language his soulmate spoke. "When will I meet them?"

Mari shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Fate will bring y'all together." Ruffling the small boys mop of black hair through her fingers, Mari walked away. 

Grabbing the nearest marker he could find, Yuuri scribbled a sloppy 'hello' written in Japanese. Immediately, several exclamation points and hearts became visible on his skin. Smiling, Yuuri also put some hearts and ran to the Ice Palace. He wondered if Yuuko had a soulmate too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... I’m definitely going to edit this later because this draft was going to be deleted today.. stay tuned for more tho!! I’m really busy and didn’t want to lose this but honestly I hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> tumblr- minervatoska


End file.
